


The Reaper And His Children

by GoldenHero



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cannibalism, Eating Disorders, Ghouls, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenic Kaneki, kaneki's in a coma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Tokyo Ghoul AU, title could also be called 'In Which Arima Has Too Many Kids That Are Ghouls And Something Is Going Wrong With The CCG.'))<br/>Arima raised an eyebrow at Shinohara who stared back at him, his eyes totally serious as Arima sighed, looking at the little Ghoul who was bound before them, the other Ghouls behind them were being ignored for the moment.<br/>"Why do I have to take her?" He asked, "she's a Ghoul, shouldn't we kill her?" Shinohara shook his head, nudging the small ghoul, The Rabbit, forward to Arima, the other two lingering back, one that Arima recognized as Eyepatch (or Centipede) who was twitching, whimpering as he tried to move, the other ghoul was knocked out, but The Rabbit was fully awake and glaring.<br/>"We think that she could have valuable information, so you'll be taking care of her before the higher ups decide what to do with them."<br/>---<br/>After the Agori Tree Raid goes sour for the Ghouls, and Kaneki along with an assortment of other ghouls, is captured and taken to Arima to take care of them. <br/>But now Arima has gotten too attached to them. <br/>Something in brewing in the Higher Ups, but can the Ghouls convince Arima to help them before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sedate them!" 

"I need backup! Three Ghouls in sector three! I repeat, three Ghouls in sector three! I need sedatives!" 

Arima growled as the shouts of his panicked teammates blasted in his ear. He raced along, ignoring the fallen bodies of both Ghoul and human as he continued on, clutching his Quinque in his hand.

He was gasping for air briefly as he came to sector three, a large room with checkered floors and sloping walls that were made from rusted red steel.

Inside, he could see Shinohara and Juuzou who were both battling a small Ghoul, a female, one who was dressed in what looked like highschool clothes.

Her Kagune a sparkling an oddly beautiful Ukaku that distracted Arima for a tantalizing moment, but then, she is shoved down by Shinohara's blunt arm with a screech.

 Her body shaking from fatigue, she looked up, her fear-filled black and red eyes met Arima's and made him freeze. 

They almost looked...Human. 

He shakes the thought off, gripping his Quinque tighter as he ran forward.

He could see a tall Ghoul who seems to be struggling to protect another, half of his head was shaved, and his bright Kakugan were filled with rage and fear. Clearly, he was akin animal fighting for his life.

The ghoul who was huddled behind him Arima recognized as Eyepatch. He was gripped against the wall, shaking a little and whimpering in pain as his own Rinkaku shot out, striking hits at Shinohara and Juuzou that the other Ghoul, a Bikaku wielding Ghoul, used, but it was clear that the two of them, as well as the Ukaku girl, were starting to give out already. 

"Sedate them fully!" Shinohara barked to the other CCG officers who were shaking in their boots, but they ran forward on the command.

Yelling loudly as they approached, the Bikaku Ghoul snarled ano struck out, yelping slightly as the needle filled with the release sedative was jabbed into his neck, gasping as he shoved the officer away, trying to attack, but he swayed on his feet.

He soon fell to his knees in a faint, but was quickly caught in Shinohara's arms, the Quinque steel cuffs placed on his wrists, keeping him pinned down while they went after Eyepatch.

 Eyepatch seemed to be giving in as well, much easier than the Bikaku Ghoul, slumping against one of the rusted poles, his Rinkaku twitching for a few moments before he went fully still, although something in the back of Arima's mind made him think that he was still very awake  

That just left the Ukaku girl. 

"Hold her still." Arima ordered as he approached, gripping his Quinque a little tighter as he approached.

He dropped down, kneeling and reaching out to her as she snarled, gritting her teeth viciously as he gently grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

She snarled at his narrowing eyes a bit in anger as she snapped her jaws at him, trying to bite him, hissing a little in pain as he twisted his wrist a little, forcing her to go silent. 

"Shinohara," he said, his eyes still boring into hers that flickered, slowly turning their more human color of purple, lighting up with pain as the needle was pressed into her skin and the sedative was flushed into her veins  

Soon, she too collapsed onto the ground, leaving the entire area bathed in silence until Arima stood, looking at the solemn-faced Shiohara, his lips pursed tight in thought  

"Get them to the trucks." He ordered, glancing at the half-shaved one, feeling a prickle of sympathy at his position, reaching out to Eyepatch desperately in a final attempt to save him. His body spasmed as he fought to stay awake, but his eyes flickered closed and his arm went limp at his side. 

Arima knawed at his lip in frustration, turning briskly and starting to walk away, hearing Juuzou speak quickly to Shinohara, his voice tight with excitement, but Arima wasn't listening. 

He knew that the higher-ups were planning something, he just didn't know what. 

Those ghouls should have been killed, their kagune harvested, but instead they had been sedated and carted away for... Something. Arima just hoped that he wouldn't have to see anything too horrific. 


	2. Chapter 2

For the longest time, Touka felt like she was weightless. 

Her mind was blank as she flouted in that pool of her own mind. Sounds and voices all around her were muffled and warped, as if being played back to her distorted.

Maybe it was just her mind. Maybe it was...

Wait... 

What had she been doing?

She knew it was something important. The knowledge of this burned in her mind and made her head pound but...What was it?

What the hell happened to her? To the raid? To Kaneki? 

Was he alive? 

 She struggled to move, only feeling her fingers twitch a little as feeling began to surge back into them.

The feeling melting to the very tips of her toes to her eyelids as they slowly creaked open. Before her was a blinking white for a few moments, and she quickly screwed her eyes up against it, moaning as more feeling settled into her body. 

The first thing she felt was a dull throbbing pain in her legs, but it quickly spread. She moaned again as her hearing slowly melted back, a sharp ringing entering her ears for a few seconds before it faded, leaving her laying there.

Now just able to feel the bed under her back, and the cold restraints around her ankles clanked faintly as she moved her hands up to her face before she rubbed her eyes, careful of her cuffs. She opened her eyes, but closed them quickly when bright light assaulted her vision. 

"Dammit," she cursed softly, gritting her teeth against the stinging pain. 

After a few tries, her eyes focused to the bright lights of the room, and for those few moments of silent bliss of being able to feel herself again.

She in took a deep breath and slowly pushed herself up, only to fall back onto her bed, gasping as her back arched, a scream tearing it's way through her lungs that caused blood on her tounge.

The pain was excruciating, and it pulsated through her body. Although she was unable to identify it, it stung and tore at her nerves until she had clenched her jaw tight, forcing her screams to diminish, breathing hard through her teeth and willing the pain to pass. 

She gasped for air as it did, feeling her body slowly start to unclench, only to stiffen up as the door to the room creaked open.

She looked over the best she could, glaring at the officer entered, one who she unfortunately recognized. 

Amon Koutarou. 

"Good morning, Touka." Amon said, his eyes like ice as they glared at Touka who glared back, a sliver of shock thrilling through her mind.

"H-how do you know who I am?" She wheezed, finding that her voice was rough and made her throat hurt, she needed water. Desperately.

Amon scowled at her, gripping the silver briefcase that he had brought in with him, as if he wanted nothing more than to flick it open and kill her with his own Quinque.  

But instead he hesitated when the door opened for a second time, revealing the Reaper himself who sent Amon a warning glare.

The darker eyed individual winced a little and looked away in submission, obviously embarrassed at being caught in the act. 

The Reaper looked back to Touka, his silvery eyes unreadable as he approached, taking up a chair and sitting down by her bed, not looking up from her as he spoke to Amon.

"That will be all, Investigator Amon, I can handle her myself." He didn't remove his eyes fro, Touka's own, it was unnerving. He didn't seem to ever blink.

Amon stiffened up but nodded, coughing into his fist, nodding and bowing shallowly. 

"Sir." He said, glaring at Touka a final time before he turned and left the room, leaving Touka and the Reaper lapsed into a crisp silence. 

"W...What the hell do you want with me?" She coughed, growling as he raised his arm.

He followed his movements and found him reaching over to the bedside table and picking up a glass of water before helping ease it into Touka's weak hands. His own cold fingers lingers as she held the glass shakily. 

"I'm going to help you sit up." He said, reaching out hesitantly, his touch soft and careful when he did touch her.

Something inside of her flickered, like a memory that she had repressed so long ago.

A memory of her father, and when she was sick, when he would help her sit, his voice soothing her to drink medicine that tasted horrid, with Ayato next to her, his smaller hand clutching onto her nightgown, asleep next to her. 

He reminded her of much simpler times, and she hated it. 

She parted her cracked lips, swallowing the water greedily with his help after he had gently sat her up.

The cuffs dug into her ankles, but if she laid them still, forcing her legs to stretch out so that the cuffs would not break her skin, she could at least attempt to lay comfortably in the rigid atmosphere. 

The Reaper smiled a little after she had finished half of the glass, murmuring softly to her.

"The reason that you are alive," he started to speak as he placed the glass back to it's original spot.

"Is that we think Centipede and No-Face have information against Agori Tree that can help us." He leaned back, his eyes going back to steel as she processed the information. 

She stiffened up, "what?" She spat with venom, "so once we're no use to you, you'll just kill us?" She asked, fear tickling at her throat in a buzz of anxiety.

The Reaper shook his head, making confusion swell in her brain. 

"I know that you've gone through much suffering, so the higher ups have made the decision that even after you have given us the information, you will not be exterminated." He said, sitting up straight and folding his hands into his lap. 

"You'll be staying with me," he said, "you'll go to a private school until you are able to handle yourself as an adult, but until then, and after then, you'll constantly be under the eyes of the CCG until you pass." He said, his tone calm and smooth, as if he were talking in a normal situation, and not in a prison-like room with a now very angry Ghoul.

"No way am I staying with a monster like you!" She spat, struggling against her restraints, her eyes flickering back in anger, her Ukaku fluttering out like a butterfly wing, yelling out illegible things as he fought against her restraints.

She sat, sending crystals of Kagune shards about the room, but he simply pulled out his Quinque, a shield, and held it in front of him until she burned herself out, huffing loudly, shaking as sweat caked her brow, almost all of her strength gone. 

The Reaper looked from behind his shield, a single cut on his cheek was leaking crimson, and it made her stomach roar in hunger.

The Reaper frowned as he approached,gently pressing a hand to her head, shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "but this is the only way for you to live and to be safe, Touka."

Touka grit her teeth, huffing before she spoke, "d-don't call me that..." She whispered, feeling her vision weaken, her eyelids fluttering, and the color returning to purple as she collapsed.

She fell asleep, leaving the room in silence before the Reaper sighed softly, pulling his hand away softly.

He had to talk to the two other Ghouls, and if it was the same as Touka, he wasn't looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Uta had been awake for some time before Shinohara visited him. He had woken up slowly, his body feeling heavy with the sedatives given to him, and his head hurt as he tried to think. 

The room he was in was more of a prison. With machines all around him and the sharp smell of medicines assulting him, Uta's nose twitched and he rolled over a little.

He always had hated the smell of medicines.

They didn't smell the same as mask primer or the paint that he used for his masks, it smelled close to death, so close that it nearly made him sick. 

After a few moments, he forced himself to sit up in the bed, wincing a little at the bar that jabbed into his back as he did so, since no pillows were provided, nor a blanket.

He sat there, staring at the cuffs around his ankles that bit into his legs, the smell of Quinque steel made him twitch, a frown settling thick on his face.

He only started slipping back into his neutral expression as the door smacked open, the handle hitting the wall with a crunch, meaning that it had gone through the plaster and wall. 

Standing in the doorway were two people. One was short with silvery white hair that almost reminded him of Kaneki, but his eyes were wide with excitement and a type of insanity that Uta had never really seen before. 

"Hello, Ghoul-kun!" He sang as he bounced into the room.

A much taller man that Uta faintly recognized as Shinohara walked in after him, scolding him for being so loud as he was, and for the door handle, but the boy wasn't listening, nor was Uta. 

He got closer to Uta who simply cocked his head to the side, looking confused as the boy bounced onto the bed, practically straddling Uta and staring at him.

"Hello." Uta said, blinking as he leaned a little away from the boy, uncomfortable at the distance between the two of them. He smelled like human candy and blood, ugh.

"Juuzou," the taller man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, making the boy, Juuzou, look back to him, pouting.

"But he's so cool!" He whined, grabbing Uta roughly by his chin and forcing his head upwards, staring at his tattoo. 

"Ouoo!!" He cried, "he has tattoos!! How do you think he has tattoos?!" Juuzou yelled, and Uta stiffened up, his natural fight or flight instincts flushing in as he shoved Juuzou off of him.

His Bikaku emerged from his back and lashing a little as Juuzou yelled in awe, grinning. Uta gripped at the pillows, even activating his Bikaku took away so much energy it made Uta sick to his stomach. 

"Cool!" He yelled, jumping off as if Uta knocking him down hadn't been much, but Shinohara looked alarmed.

"Juuzou!" He barked, "get back!" He snapped, his own Quinque surrounding his body into his armour, and made Uta stiffen up as Juuzou's eyes light up. 

"Do we get to kill him?!" He yelled, "if so, can I cut him up?!" Uta growled a little, his defense going on high as Shinohara shook his head.

"Juuzou, no one is cutting up anyone." He said as calmly as he could before focusing back on Uta who stared back at him, his Bikaku flicking like a cat's tail.

For for a few moments, Shinohara looked a bit apprehensive. Almost as if he didn't quite know what to do. 

He took a breath, and composed himself as Uta cocked his head to the side in confusion, his Bikaku twitched and slumped limply against Uta's shoulder. 

"Ghoul," he said, his voice stiff as he glared back at Uta, "put away your Kagune, and we won't attack." He looked so stiff and afraid, Uta had to suppress a laugh. 

Uta blinked, "okay." He said, his Bikaku slipping back into his back with a 'SCHLORP' sound that made Shinohara wince.

He soon relaxed as Uta settled down again, his ankles bleeding a little from the fiasco, but other than that, he remained docile.

He was a little more tired though from the excess forcing his Kagune out, since it was always a little painful to do so after a while of not doing it. 

Juuzou whined, pouting.

"But I wanted to cut him up!" He whined, tossing his Quinque away as he continued to pout, storming out of the room.

Shinohara watched after him for a few moments before he sighed, looking back to Uta who stared up at his expectantly. 

"W-well," he started, nodding to himself, "Arima-san will be here soon to pick you up." Uta cocked his head to the side again. 

"'Pick me up?'" He asked, "you mean to kill me?" He tried to clarify, feeling his Bikaku sac twitch a little, but he ignored it and sat still.

He continued watching Shinohara intently as the taller investigator shook his head, coughing lightly into his fist. 

"No," he said, "you see, since you were captured with Centipede and Rabbit, you've been taken into custody where you will be interrogated, and then sent to live with Arima until you are able to function in a human job."

and even then you will be watched your entire life until you die for any sort of plotting with Agori or the CCG." He said, watching as Uta paused. 

Uta blinked a little, biting his lip in thought.

"okay." He said after a few moments, looking up at the surprised Shinohara, "as long as I can continue to make my masks, I'm okay." He decided, and watched Shinohara nod for a final time before he bowed and left, leaving Uta to his own thoughts. 

"This is okay." He decided closing his eyes and relaxing against the cot for a few moments, there was nothing more to do then wait for Arima to get him, and after that...He wasn't so sure. 

But he knew he would be okay. 

If Kaneki and Touka were okay, then so was he. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki knew he was dreaming, he always did in these type of situations, when some things just are too different to truly be real, and this one was all too much a dream. He had had many dreams like this, and all of them ended in similar ways.

Each time, he died. And even though each death was different, something about them held similar elements to them. In this one, he was in Yamori's torture chamber once more, he was standing on unsteady feet, and all around him, there seemed to be a rush of panic filling the air, sucking the air from his lungs, and causing his heart to skip a few beats.

He couldn't move, only look at the red beams that he wished he could one-day forget, but that wouldn't be anytime soon if things continued to happen this way. All around him, the darkness was starting to curl, swallowing up the red walls, biting away the checkered floor, and even though fear leaked through his body, he still couldn't move.

 The darkness was upon him now, and he was standing on the only square of land that was safe, a place that was being lapped at by the ink waves of darkness, threatening to swallow him up as he stared down, willing himself to move, begging to himself to wake up, and for his body to realize that it was all just a dream.

He had no such luck. 

He whimpered a little as the blackness began to inch its way up to his feet, lapping at his calves as it traveled upwards, hissing and whistling as he trembled, feeling his fingers twitch a little, his toes curling as he lifted his foot, but found that it was caught by the chains of the darkness, and all at once, he felt the familar large hands of Yamori on his shoulders, clamping down firmly on them, squeezing a little. 

"Kaneki.." Yamori hissed into his ear, his breath hot against Kaneki's neck as his hands moved up, grabbing his neck in a loose grip, the voice hissing a little with words that he couldn't understand.

His voice was being called, but it was no longer Yamori's. It sounded almost like...Touka? Where was she? Hadn't she left him behind...?

_"Why is he not waking up?! What the fuck did you do to him?!"_

That was Touka, Kaneki could recognize the panicked yet angered voice of her anywhere, but the soft touch on his forehead, the soft smell of Uta filled his nose, and a nose gently nuzzled his forehead, a pair of lips skimming the skin, as if taking his temperature. 

"Mom...." He whispered, smiling a little, flashes of memories ringing out in his mind, and before his closed eyes, he could almost see her, feel her soft touch, her voice murmuring to him and gently lulling him back into the arms of sleep. 

\---

He opened his eyes, and found himself in his mother's apartment. His mother was at the table, clipping away at a stick with pine needles at the end of them, the sharp smell of their sap sliced at his nose, and he found himself walking forward, reaching out to her before Uta's voice stopped him. 

_"Kaneki, how long are you planning to sleep?"_ Kaneki turned, seeing Uta in the doorway, his face as passive as ever, and his head cocked to the side a little as he walked forward, his lips moving almost unnoticeably as he talked. 

_"Touka-chan is worried about you. I am, Arima too."_ He said, and after Kaneki had blinked, he found Uta right in front of him, his hands gentle as they touched his face, soothing him as Kaneki began to relax, leaning into the hand.

"U....Ta....?" He whispered, his voice hoarse and scratchy, just enough for him to be unable to speak again, but he heard Uta catch his breath, but before Kaneki could say anything more, he was pulled away roughly, and was once again plunged into the gasping sensation of being unable to breathe, but it only occured for a few seconds before he opened his eyes, and before him was...

Yamori's torture chamber. 

_"Come back, Kane...I missed you..."_ The voice whispered, one that Kaneki recognized as Yamori, but before he could he blacked out for a final time, he closed his eyes, and leaned into the hands of his captor, and he was gone.

For now...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of Rape ahead, also, the Amon/Kaneki stuff that people want~!

Kaneki didn't know how long it had been since Yamori had last visited him. 

He was laying on the cold ground of the torture chamber, his body aching a millions times as it had before, but this time, he was used to it, he knew how to handle it. 

He balled his hands up into fists as he pushed himself up to his knees, his newly regenerated fingers still ached, and were still raw and soft, but he didn't care of the pain. He whimpered a little, breathed hard as he forced himself to his feet, crouching down as he tried to stand, gasping as he fell onto his hands, his body shaking as he felt fluids drain out of him, fluids that were not his own. 

He whimpered again, covering his mouth as his stomach lurched and after a moment of trying to hold it down, he retched. 

The stuff was pure white and thick, the release that Yamori had forced down his throat bubbled from his lips, tearing at his throat as he retched again, coughing and spitting the white ribbons from his lips as he shook, his body feeling so...Weak. 

How long had it been since he had been pressed to the floor, his mouth forced open for tools to rip away his teeth, and for a member that was too big for him to stuff into his mouth. How long had it been since he had heard Yamori's moans, his large hands gripping at his hair, tearing away strand after strand of pure white hair that slowly grew back, melting back out of his skull. 

He puked again, this time it was only clear bile, but his stomach still felt full. Full of the sperm that he had choked on, full of the stuff that had hardened to his face, creating a crust that flaked off now, dropping into the puddle of vomit, the look made Kaneki want to retch again, but there was nothing left in his stomach. 

He coughed a few more times into the puddle of sickness before he forced his arms to move, shaking as they pulled him away from the puddle, wincing as his hips burned, feeling the same thick liquid pooling at his knees as he was forced to stop, large hands that found their place among layer after layer of bruises on his skin, pressing into the dents those powerful fingers had made, and the same grunting as a thick member forced itself into Kaneki. 

Kaneki winced at the sting, but made no other noise as Yamori thrusted forward, hitting himself only for his pleasure, and soon Kaneki felt thick fluid spurt into him, buckets and buckets of the stuff, as if Yamori hadn't had a release for months on end, and as he pulled away, kicking his shoe into Kaneki's back, Kaneki fell forward, his arms shaking from strain from trying to hold himself up as Yamori growled. 

"Get up you worthless shit." He snarled, kicking Kaneki with a growl when he didn't get up fast enough, making Kaneki cough, blood coming from his throat and stomach this time,falling onto the ground as he shivered, looking up at Yamori with weak eyes, coughing again as Yamori sent a violent kick to Kaneki's stomach, kicking him again and again and again and again and again and again and a g a i n a n d a g a i n-

-againandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagain-

_"Eyepatch?"_

Kaneki twitched, jolting as he was forced out the thought of Yamori kicking him. 

Again, he was in his mothers apartment. 

This time, something was different. 

Amon was there. Sitting at the table, his face as calm and serene as Kaneki had seen it many times before, only this time, Kaneki was still laying on the floor, still leaking those horrible fluids, choking on his own blood as he reached up to Amon, coughing and choking as Amon reached out, their fingertips skimming together. Kaneki felt his eyes well up with tears, he could feeling Amon beside him now, and let himself lean into the touch of the body so close to his, but he could feel the coolness of the bed under him overpowering the feeling of Amon, and for a terrifying moment, he couldn't feel Amon. 

"I'm right here, Eyepatch." Amon whispered, and Kaneki almost sobbed in relief when he felt the warm hand on his head, running his fingers through the soft strands that were Kaneki's hair, nothing like Yamori's violent pulling, not the pain.

No pain...

No pain...

No pain...

Just Amon. 

No one else, and no more pain. 


	6. Chapter 6

Amon knew this was a bad idea. 

He would be caught sooner or later, but at this point, he really could care less. Kaneki was dying, he knew it as well as anyone else in this hospital, but he knew he had to do something. 

He had scooped Kaneki up from his bed after Arima had taken the two Ghouls from the room, and he was left with Kaneki to take care of, this descion would probably be the end of his job at the CCG, but he didn't care. He wanted Kaneki to be safe, for at least the bit of time that he had left with Kaneki. 

Truth be told, ever since he had helped Arima capture him at the torture chamber, Amon knew that something was wrong with Kaneki. There had been so many times when he had wished he could have helped Kaneki before, but now, he was worried that he was too late. 

 He knew that taking Kaneki was risky, hell, even being in this room without another investigator was a near terrible idea, but he was running out of time. He could either save Kaneki, or wait for him to die in this hospital room alone. 

He decided that saving him was a better feat then just leaving him alone. It was probably torturous for Kaneki, in a medical coma with no one knowing when he was going to wake up, simply laying there and waiting for death. 

He must have been starving..

He glanced at the Ghoul's face as he sat down, seeing Kaneki's pale face, large bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, his hair a silvery white from all of the stress that he had to be going through through that time in Jason's torture chamber, alone, afraid, thinking that everyone had abandoned him to die. 

He couldn't imagine it, he couldn't even start to think of the horrors that he was going through, and he never truly would. He sighed a little as he picked up the small ghoul. He felt so tiny in his large arms, his bones poking out from his skin like knives he was so thin. 

He pursed his lips and covered his head as he tucked the ghoul into his arms before he walked out the door, cautiously looking around for anyone who would try to stop Amon.

He walked into the hallway, holding Kaneki closer to his chest as he moved. Kankri whimpered as he stirred a little, but soon fell still again, leaving Amon to his own devices to move. 

He pursed his lips as he moved through the building, moving quickly. The rest of the building was either out or in a meeting about the residing Ghouls themselves and how they would be staying with Arima. 

'Well, not Kankei', he thought, pressing Kankei closer to his chest as he rushed outside into the parking lot, unlocking his car and nearly tearing the side door open and pressing Kaneki inside and strapping him in. 

He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the car door. Was this wrong? Should he not be doing this? Why was he even doing this? 

"It's for Kaneki." He whispered to himself, nodding to himself and getting into the car as well. He leaned against the steering wheel. 

He had to do this. 

He had to save Kaneki. He had to do it.

For himself, for Kaneki, for everyone. 


End file.
